Morning Kindness
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Eiji wakes Oishi up on his birthday, wanting to be the first person to give his partner a smile that day. Golden pair friendship.


**A/N: **Yeah, I know I'm like two days late, but I was at a friend's house, and for some sort of reason, she DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET. Lyke, woah. But to clear it up, Oishi's birthday is the 30th.

This was also written with some maniacs dancing and trying to sing random songs from a Very Potter Musical behind me, resulting in the crappy quality. If anything, please tell me where my errors are, and I will correct them. Actually, leave a review and tell me whatever you think, please. Reviews are my salvation.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

* * *

**Morning kindness**

Oishi woke to the sound of someone knocking furiously on his door. He groaned, rolling over on the side and pulled the covers around him. It was not that this was a particularly unusual way of waking up on for Oishi, really, and he thought he could guess the identity of the culprit. However, it did not make his suffering any less.

"Nya, Oishi!" came the muffled sound of Kikumaru Eiji's nasal voice from outside the door. "Rise and shine, sunshine! It's a good day today, nya!"

Oh yes, Oishi knew it was a good day today. At least, he hoped it would be. He glanced over at the calendar at his nightstand; yes, it was indeed April 30th. It was indeed his birthday.

"Oishi, open the door!" the redhead continued to bellow. "I know it's rude to open the door to people's room without their permission, nya, you taught me so, but please, I want to give you a birthday hug!"

It was at moments like these he regretted telling his mother to let Eiji in whenever he came around. As fond as he was of his best friend, Eiji could be a bit… Overwhelming, at timesHowever, kind as he was, Oishi was not going to tell him off, no matter how tempting it seemed as Eiji continued to hammer his door.

"Oishi, Oishi, nya!"

"It's okay, Eiji," Oishi started tiredly, knowing he would regret what he was going to say next as he sat up in his bed. "Just come in, I won't bother."

No sooner had he uttered those words, before a black-dressed, red blur flew into his room, closing the door again before Oishi had even registered what happened. It did not take long before he found himself in a bonecrushing hug, the scent of mint hinted with vanilla assaulting his senses.

"G-good morning to you too, Eiji," he stammered, carefully hugging his partner back.

"Oishi, Oishi!" Eiji exclaimed happily as you pulled away. "You know why I came so early? Why, why?"

Oishi wanted to say that yes, he did, but Eiji did not pause long enough for him to say anything.

"It's your birthday, birthday boy!" Eiji grinned. "Nya! I wish I were as old as you… But now you're old! I don't wanna be old! Old people are no fun!"

"Don't worry, Eiji," Oishi reassured him with a smile as the younger watched him with a frown, or rather, a pout. "I'm not going to get boring yet."

"Yet!" Eiji mumbled. "You're getting boring already! You're being too much around Tezuka, he's to fall asleep of! I don't get how Fujiko can be around him so much!"

"E-Eiji," Oishi chuckled. "Don't badmouth Tezuka-buchou, he'll give you laps."

"But he can't hear me!"

"You know Tezuka, there isn't a single thing he doesn't know."

"Aw, you're right, nya…"

"Eiji…" Oishi laughed fondly, pushing said boy carefully off him as he crawled out of his covers to get dressed. "You just sit there, while I get dressed."

Eiji nodded enthusiastically, perching himself comfortably on Oishi's bed, watching as the taller found his shirt and pulled it over his head with ease, before proceeding to his jacket and pants.

"Have you gotten anything nice yet, nya?" Eiji started casually, the silence being to much for him. Oishi raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his jacket.

"You woke me," he reminded the acrobat. "I haven't even seen the rest of my family yet."

"… Oh, right!" Eiji laughed awkwardly, scratching his chin slightly. "Then you need to get something nice now!"

Oishi, not quite understanding, turned to face the other as he adjusted his collar. Before he could blink, a red, grinning blur appeared an inch before his face. Eiji smiled brightly, and handed the dumbfounded Oishi a small, clumsily wrapped gift.

"Open it, open it, Nya!" Eiji nodded happily, as he kept pushing the gift in Oishi's face. Oishi carefully accepted it, and spent a moment contemplating this gift.

In one way, he was kind of surprised. Being woken up by a hyperactive boy at around six o'clock in the morning, he was prone to be out of it for a while. Then again, it was so like Eiji to do something like this, and he should have seen it coming. He had to smile. Eiji was one of, if not the, kindest person he knew. He could not remember a single birthday since he first met Eiji where the redhead had ever done anything that somehow could be interpreted as hurtful.

He chuckled lowly to himself as Eiji stared at him with expectant eyes. Yes, Eiji was his best friend, and he was glad for it.

"Thanks, Eiji," he said gratefully, starting to unwrap the brown lump. Eiji bounced up and down slightly in anticipation as he watched, grinning from one ear to the other.

As the final piece of paper was stripped away, a small leather strip fell into Oishi's hand. When he observed it closer, he saw that it was some sort of jewellery, an armband of some sort. It was, as he initially registered, a leather strap, but with a few beads on. One of them was a small, brown bead with black streaks clumsily painted on, making it resemble a tennis ball. Another had the letters "O" og "E" engraved. The final set of beads, three silver ones glued together to keep them gathered, had one word each, making a phrase together.

"My. Best. Friend."

Oishi had to smile. Eiji could be, no was, really sweet. He knew without any doubt that this was the best gift he would receive that day.

"Do you like it?" Eiji asked excitedly. "I've got an identical! I made them myself, nya! Or, my oldest sister helped, but she's boring, so she shouldn't count!"

"No, it's fine, Eiji, I love it," Oishi smiled, taking the younger into a hug which Eiji happily returned.

"Nya, happy birthday, Oishi!"

"Thanks, Eiji."


End file.
